gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Savage Locust
The Savage Locust were any Locust who survived the flooding of The Hollow. Following the sinking of Jacinto, groups of surviving Locust made their way to the surface, and without the guidance of the Queen, reverted to a tribalist set-up rather than a hive mentalityhttp://www.shacknews.com/onearticle.x/64436. These Locust, though, were just as dangerous as Locust of the Horde, as they still desired to destroy humanity. History Debacle at Jacinto and aftermath When the Locust queen Myrrah sent her Locust army to capture Jacinto, she planned to sink the city to destroy humanity's last refuge, although sea water would flood the inner hollow. The queen attempted to thwart Marcus Fenix and Dom Santiago's race to sink Jacinto to flood the hollow before the Locust did, only to have her defences destroyed by Marcus' hijacked Brumak. The sinking flooded the hollows, drowning the majority of the Locust in the hollows and in the city.Gears of War 2http://forums.epicgames.com/threads/825398-Lack-of-Locust?p=29031602&viewfull=1#post29031602 Queen Myrrah escaped from Nexus on a Reaver, but left her Horde leaderless and savage. The first members of the leaderless horde attacked the COG at their new "sanctuary" at Port Farrall only a mere three hours after the sinking of Jacinto.http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Gears_of_War:_Jacinto%27s_Remnant pg 23 The COG forces were able to eliminate the Locust stragglers. Days after the sinking of Jacinto and the flooding of the Hollows, the Locust stragglers launched a major emergence-like attack on Port Farrall, killing large numbers of Gears and civilians. The COG was able to reply to the Locust attack and kill the Berserker that was brought in on the attack. Six weeks after the sinking of Jacinto, a group of forty boomers and Drones escorted by two Kantus monks ambushed the COG, hinting still of some sort of hierarchy left in the remnant of the Horde. Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 169-170 The ambush ended in another Locust failure, but forced the COG to consider leaving the frozen wasteland around Port Farrall and to depart to the island of Vectes. The COG and Locust would not have contact with each over the next year until the Lambent invaded the surface.Gears of War 3 The leaderless Locust started becoming feral and turned Savage, unlike their brothers in the Queen's Guard who remained loyal to Myrrah.http://forums.epicgames.com/threads/825398-Lack-of-Locust?p=29031602&viewfull=1#post29031602 Lambent Pandemic Around 16 A.E. the Savage built new tunnels close to the surface and started living in the Deadlands on Sera and in the former homes of the Serans, trying to recapture the sense of their former homes. A group of Savage Locust also took over Centennial Bridge in Hanover city and another group settled in in the ruins of Halvo Bay. During the last days of the Lambent Pandemic, Cole and his fellow Gears defeated the Savage Locust on Centennial bridge and later Delta Squad would fight their way through the new Savage Locust homeland in the Battle of the Deadlands. After Marcus Fenix reached Anvil Gate, thousands of Savage Locust attacked Anvil Gate and set up fortifications outside of Mercy. Once Adam Fenix activated his weapon, all Savage Locust along with their brothers in the Queen’s Guard were killed with their infected cells being destroyed.Gears of War 3 Ending Standards and Symbols Society and Culture Whether there was conflict or not between the Savage Locust and the Queen's Guard remains unknown, though it appears to be the latter because both groups have been seen cooperating with each other like in the Battle of the Deadlands and the Battle of Anvil Gate. The Savage Locust appear to follow much of the original ways of the Locust, however there are many differences between the two factions, while the Locust Horde was organized and each class had a unique purpose in the battlefield, the Savage Locust appear to follow no organization and they use any weapons they can find on the battlefield, rather than using a single weapon like the Locust Horde. There are no battlefield commanders neither, as the Savage Therons do not always act as commanders and most Savage Drones and Grenadiers appear to follow no hierarchy. It is unknown if the Savage Kantus still renforced the belief in the Trinity of Worms, although it is probable that after reverting to their feral states and becoming shamans they left their religion behind. Although the Savage Locust left their Queen, they still have an intense hatred for humanity and will kill humans whenever they get the chance. Military Forces Foot Soldiers *Savage Boomer *Savage Drone *Savage Grenadier *Savage Grenadier Elite *Savage Kantus *Savage Marauder *Savage Theron *Savage Hunter War Beasts *Gas Barge *Siegebeast *Savage Corpser Weapons *Hammerburst II *Mk 1 Lancer Assault Rifle *Gnasher Shotgun *Longshot *Boomshot *Digger *One Shot *Mortar *Butcher Cleaver *Bolo Grenade *Incendiary Grenade *Multi-Turret See Also *Queen's Guard References Category:Locust Horde Category:Organizations Category:Savage Locust Category:Gears of War 3